Yozakura
by Swei
Summary: Los ojos siguen el revolotear de las flores, las ven sin apurarse, sin querer saber qué ocurre detrás de los límites de sus jardines, sin pensar, por una noche, en ese virus que pudre al mundo desde las entrañas. Esta noche no quiere ser un héroe, ni un padre, ni un intento de símbolo.


**_Hey. Hola. (?) Bueno, qué puedo decir, hay un grupo en FB en el que hubo una actividad sobre el Hanami y pues me dije "¿por qué no?" Y heme aquí. No tengo mucho que agregar, la verdad es que temas como el tiempo y la vida y asuntos así, me pueden jaja. Sin embargo, creo que podría resultar algo aburrido. O no. Qué sé yo. Igual espero que les guste._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei. El actual trabajo ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro y participando en la actividad "HANAMI" del grupo de Facebook "Ultimate Kuzumoshi Smash! [All Might x Endeavor] ToshiEnji Group"_**

* * *

 **YOZAKURA**

 _Para ver las flores he venido,_

 _bajo ellas dormiré_

 _sin sentir el tiempo._

 _\- Matsuo Bashou_

En el jardín reina el silencio. La luna riela las aguas del estanque que mueven las carpas en tímidas ondas bajo su luminosa protección. Una a una, con pacífica lentitud, las flores caen sobre la superficie; algunas se arremolinan en los soplos de viento nocturnos, arrastradas sin rumbo fijo antes de continuar con la caída. La puerta corrediza está abierta de par en par frente a la pasarela de madera que bordea el jardín con su resplandor dorado. Un pétalo atrevido se desliza al interior: roza la mano; bailotea unos segundos entre los dedos masculinos que se resisten a su presencia. Demasiado sutil para notarla.

La luz de la vela, convenio entre ambos de volver a ese pasado que han olvidado los hombres, dibuja su perfil sentado sobre la estera. Un suspiro derroca el trono del silencio; lo precede otro y una serie de sonidos, como de haikús encadenados, se levantan como un ejército que se apodera del reino. Los ojos siguen el revolotear de las flores, las ven sin apurarse, sin querer saber qué ocurre detrás de los límites de sus jardines, sin pensar, por una noche, en ese virus que pudre al mundo desde las entrañas. Esta noche no quiere ser un héroe, ni un padre, ni un intento de símbolo. Repite, uno tras otro, para sí mismo, los tankas que memorizó de joven, las meditaciones del tiempo, la filosofía de lo efímero, las convenciones estéticas que, hoy en día, ya no importan.

Baja la mirada un segundo, como por coincidencia. Y sus ojos miran el pétalo que ha quedado apretado entre su índice y la estera. Un punto pálido en el umbral que comparten a luz y la sombra.

― ¡Enji, no encuentro los vasos! ― Grita Toshinori, con un ligero agobio en la voz.

― ¡Te dije que están en la última alacena de la derecha! ― Le responde, al tiempo en que levanta el pétalo con los dedos, todavía absorto en sí mismo.

― ¡Ah, ya los vi!

― ¡Voy a enojarme si rompes algo!

― _Everything is ok!_

Cesan los gritos. Enji, con los labios cerrados, observa el pétalo de cerezo con un escrutinio demasiado incisivo. Es un pensamiento que viene de quién sabe dónde, igual que todos. Una relación curiosa, como asociación libre que ocupa su mente luego de un insignificante parpadeo. Rebusca entre significados; imagina las épocas lejanas en donde los hombres morían al pie de los árboles. Recuerda las historias que hablan del color de las flores, de la sangre derramada que tiñó a la sakura de su matiz actual. Recuerda, también, por qué el cerezo es más importante que el ciruelo. Ha llegado a la conclusión inevitable que han alcanzado tantos hombres antes de él: todo se basa en la finitud de las cosas. Está escrito. Lo ha sabido desde que tiene memoria.

Esta vez, sin embargo, es distinta a todas las demás. Escucha los pasos lejanos avanzando por el pasillo. Con duda, seguramente procurando que los vasos de porcelana no se deslicen y se rompan contra el suelo, tratando de evitar su ira. Sin dejar de oírlos, encuentra el símil entre dos cosas que ama: el _hanami_ , con su silenciosa calma. Yagi Toshinori, con su despreocupado ruido. Casi esboza una sonrisa amarga mientras suelta el pétalo que revolotea hacia alguna otra parte, lejos de él. Sabe que, pronto, no será lo único que deberá soltar. Esa consciencia de lo efímero trae a colación la vieja ideología del samurái: morir en esplendor, lejos de la vejez y la decadencia. Trata de evitar la línea de lo obvio, la imagen que surge una y otra vez, más cerca en cada ocasión. Cierra los ojos. Aparece. Toshinori en batalla, sin fuerza. Sin poder. Sin nada. Los años precedentes se vuelven polvo.

Hay algo que se le escapa. No logra saber qué es. El obligado rastro de melancolía que trae consigo ese ritual de los árboles toma sitio en su pecho, impregnado con la seguridad de la muerte. Las flores caerán durante mucho tiempo, entre febrero y mayo. Pero noches como ésa, quizás no pasen el año siguiente. En algún momento, incluso él dejará de pasar.

― ¿En qué piensas?

La voz del rubio se escucha a sus espaldas y rompe, casi con violencia, el hechizo de las flores de cerezo.

― No me di cuenta de cuándo entraste ―. Admite, volteando el rostro.

Toshinori todavía está de pie, recargado contra la puerta. Su figura delgada continúa siendo demasiado alta. Las sombras que proyecta la llama de la vela hunden los ángulos marcados de su rostro decadente. Así, la negrura de sus retinas parece volverse más profunda. El viento trae una casualidad inquietante, de pétalos que invaden la habitación y alcanzan al hombre al que observa, como restregándole en la cara que el tiempo avanza sin detenerse hacia un final inevitable.

― Hey, ¿estás bien? ― Pregunta, acercándose con los pies descalzos hasta donde se encuentra.

― ¿Por qué diablos no estaría bien? ― Se queja. Pero ambos lo saben. Sólo lo niega por la tendencia monótona de esconder sus sentimientos.

Toshinori suspira, todavía con los vasos de té en las manos se las arregla para sentarse a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. No lo mira, también clava los ojos en las flores que descienden y se alejan, casi impersonales. Le tiende el vaso y cuando baja la mirada para tomarlo, logra ver parte de su reflejo en la infusión. Ya no es joven. Las marcas de la edad han aparecido en su rostro. La dureza del tiempo y de la vida habitan en sus ojos, alguna vez tranquilos y libres.

― Ya sé que no te gusta el té empaquetado, pero lo hice para ti, ¿puedes tomarlo, por favor?

Repara que, aunque ha sido apenas un instante, ha resultado demasiado largo para tomar el vaso. Extiende la mano y cierra los dedos alrededor de la frágil circunferencia de la porcelana. No levanta la vista, pero siente la mirada insistente de Yagi, que se clava en su sien con la exigencia silenciosa de una explicación.

― No es eso, ¿verdad? ― Adivina ―. ¿Qué te sucede?

Siente que es una estupidez decirlo en voz alta. _Me doy cuenta de que eres como las flores y me llena de melancolía saber que tú también estás viniéndote abajo._ No hay forma en la que pueda hacer que sus labios y lengua formen las letras de algo tan vergonzoso y patético.

― No es nada ―. Se limita a decir. Da el primer trago al té, ya sin preocuparse de ver el reflejo en el agua. Inmediatamente después, frunce los labios con disgusto ―. Sabe horrible, ¿dónde lo compraste?

― En el supermercado ―. Declara el hombre, riendo un poco ―. Sabía que no te iba a gustar. Lo siento. Es que no tengo idea de dónde compras tú el té.

― En la casa de té de la tercera calle. ¿Dónde más?

― Iré la siguiente vez.

Le sorprende que Toshinori pueda hablar de esa forma. Que, ajeno a él, se la pase mencionando _la siguiente vez_. Le gusta hablar de la próxima vez que se encuentren, la próxima vez que tomen un baño juntos, la próxima vez que hagan el amor… lo dice como si fuera una certeza, como si no avanzaran sobre una cuerda floja que cada vez se vuelve más inestable. No está seguro de que Yagi vuelva a prepararle té, así que, con todo, deja que la infusión se deslice por su garganta incluso cuando el sabor le desagrada.

― De verdad, Enji, ¿qué tienes? Estás haciendo cosas extrañas.

Frunce el entrecejo y vuelve a levantar la vista. Las flores siguen ahí, como una lluvia que no se detiene y que le hace preguntarse por qué las ramas de sus árboles todavía no han quedado desnudas. Una parte de sí, ya no quiere ver el pálido rosa de los pétalos. Es apenas consciente de la forma en la que Toshinori deja a un lado su vaso y se acerca a su costado, antes de proceder a recargar la cabeza en su hombro con naturalidad. Se tensa, pero no lo aparta. Siente cómo pone una mano en su pierna, cómo acaricia la piel que la yukata ha dejado desnuda al no tener obi. Más que porque a ambos le importe cubrir su desnudez, se han medio vestido por costumbre. La palma se desliza por encima de la rodilla; trepa hasta medio muslo, luego vuelve a bajar.

― Me gusta ver las flores de cerezo. Es algo difícil de encontrar en América, ¿sabes? Incluso en Tokio, los parques siempre están llenos. Es complicado tener algo de tranquilidad.

― Si tienes en cuenta que eres el maldito Símbolo de la Paz es claro que no van a dejar de molestarte. ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos trataría de ir a pasear en esas condiciones? ― Murmura, fingiendo que no se da cuenta cómo su propia cabeza se recarga en la contraria.

― Era.

― ¿Qué?

― _Era_ el Símbolo de la Paz ―. Es algo que él también sabe. Suele olvidarlo algunas veces; le es difícil salir a pelear sabiendo que ahora está en la cima, que All Might ya no está allá afuera, salvando el mundo.

― La gente sigue pensando que lo eres ―. Dice, de todos modos.

― Ah… pero ya es tiempo de que alguien más ocupe ese puesto. Puedes hacerlo tú o puedes dejar que lo haga alguien más. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un descanso.

― Estás descansando porque perdiste tus poderes, no seas idiota.

Toshinori se limita a reír. Hay algo de gracia en ese sonido, pero de fondo suena una nota amarga.

― Supongo que sí.

Los dos se quedan en silencio nuevamente. Las caricias que le dan los dedos de Yagi ahora llegan hasta la parte interna de su muslo, a unos centímetros de la ingle. Su cabello desordenado y rubio roza su cuello. Siente su aroma, mezclado con el propio, emanar de su piel.

― A veces, si lo pienso un poco, creo que era genial eso de morir durante el esplendor de un guerrero, ¿no crees? ― Comienza Toshinori ―. ¿No era ése el sentido de ver las flores de cerezo caer o algo así?

Le resulta extraño el paralelismo entre lo que él ha estado pensando y lo que parece pensar su pareja. Trata de no mostrar su sorpresa, así que sólo arruga el entrecejo e intenta destensarse.

― Algo así.

― Es vergonzoso estar en este estado… Ni siquiera creo que me quede mucho tiempo. Moriría si me enfrentara con alguien medianamente fuerte…

No quiere aceptarlo. Una cosa es decírselo a sí mismo, pero es muy distinto escucharlo de la boca de Toshinori. Es difícil, porque lo ama. Porque a sus 45 años, por fin sabe lo que es ser feliz al lado de otra persona. Porque, aunque lo niegue, aunque a veces se resista, aunque lo insulte y le fastidie que haga algunas cosas, se siente tranquilo cuando están juntos. Es una petición egoísta decirle que se quede con él. Es estúpido, porque no son adolescentes. Seguramente, si desapareciera, encontraría la forma de salir adelante como lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones, por otros motivos. Es sólo que preferiría no tener que hacerlo.

― Si lo sabes, ¿por qué eres tan descuidado? ¿Por qué hablas de la _siguiente vez_ cuando sabes que probablemente no haya otra? ¿Huh? ¿Qué tan inconsciente puedes ser? ― Se queja. Ahí están sus preocupaciones, en la manera en la que late su corazón, en la forma en la que su voz se levanta un poco y luego vuelve a bajar, oscilando por una incertidumbre disfrazada de molestia.

― ¿Es eso lo que te inquieta, Enji?

Da un respingo y calla. Toshinori se mueve y se incorpora para mirarlo, interpreta ese silencio como sólo él puede hacerlo, como sólo a él le ha permitido. También cesan las caricias. El aire de la noche agita su cabello y baña su cuerpo expuesto con calidez anunciada. Los ojos de ambos se encuentran. La mano larga y delgada de Yagi alcanza su rostro y mientras aprieta los labios y el entrecejo, mientras gruñe y bufa, siente los dedos acariciando sus mejillas.

― No eres tan difícil de leer, ¿sabes? ― Dice, con una sonrisa en los labios ―. Has estado haciendo cosas extrañas desde hace rato, pero hasta que te vi viendo las flores, creo que entendí que estabas pensando.

― ¿Cómo pudiste saberlo? ― Susurra de mala gana.

― Bueno… tenías una expresión interesante. Como si estuvieras triste o algo te estuviera incomodando. Pero no estás enojado, ni siquiera porque no te gustó el té. Incluso lo bebiste y recargaste tu cabeza sobre la mía. Tú sabes… creo que la gente piensa en muchas cosas cuando ve caer las flores de cerezo, pero eres tú… seguramente estabas pensando en su significado.

― ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? ―. Cuestiona, tratando de sonar exigente incluso cuando su fachada de molestia se ha venido abajo.

― Quiero decir que tú todavía debes tener en la cabeza lo mismo que tenían los hombres de hace mucho tiempo. Todavía te sumes en las meditaciones sobre la vida. Cuando pensé en eso, no fue difícil averiguar lo demás.

No entiende por qué su sonrisa se vuelve todavía más grande cuando le concede la razón al no decir nada. No es un tema para estar feliz, no es algo que deba llenarlo de gozo y de dicha. Pero continúa acariciando su cara, continúa viéndolo mientras se acerca y roza su nariz con la suya. Enji no se aparta, porque el agobio que viene masticando en su mente desde hace rato por fin parece tener una salida en alguien a quien no le importa lo extraño que sea encontrarlo tan vulnerable.

― Si lo sabes, entonces deja de actuar como si no te importara… o como si no me importara a mí… Deja de hablar como si estuvieras seguro de que vas a estar vivo al día siguiente.

― _Take it easy_ ―. Menciona ―. No estamos en situaciones tan distintas, ¿sabes? Tú sigues siendo un héroe. Por supuesto, confío en lo fuerte que eres y sé que es difícil vencerte, pero… tú entiendes. Nada me asegura que no nos despediremos una noche y no volveré a verte. Supongo que he estado pensando en esas cosas desde mi retiro. Ahora todo es… más claro.

Lo siguiente que sucede es que Toshinori le da un beso corto en los labios. Él continúa buscando qué decir. Y es que nunca, hasta ese momento, ha pensado realmente en qué pasaría si fuera él quien no volviera. Hubo un tiempo, hace ya varios años, en los que la mujer y los niños que corrían por los recovecos de la casa parecían desear que no regresara. Hasta donde él sabe, nadie ha visto en Todoroki Enji, la persona, la pieza clave de la felicidad.

― Yo…

― No es necesario que digas algo, Enji. Estoy bastante seguro de qué es lo que estás pensando ―. Dice, como presumiendo que puede entenderlo. Aunque le gustaría detestarlo por eso, la verdad es que lo agradece ―. Lo que quiero decir es que no debes preocuparte por esas cosas, ¿sabes? Todo está bien, porque yo estoy aquí. Y tú estás conmigo. He pensado que tal vez sí era un poco genial eso de morir en el esplendor, pero ahora que ha acabado el mío, me doy cuenta de que hubiera sido imposible estar a tu lado de otra forma. Creo que he llegado a comprenderte mejor y a aceptar de nuevo la amabilidad de la gente. Es difícil mirar el fondo cuando estás en la cima.

Arruga el entrecejo. Lo hace porque, si hay algo más difícil que lidiar con el agobio que causa la incertidumbre y el tiempo, eso es lidiar con la sensación casi olvidada de sentirse amado. No sabe qué hacer. No sabe cómo sacar de sí eso que tampoco puede describir, pero que se siente como algo en su pecho que crece y lo invade y remueve su estómago como si estuviera enfermo.

― Estás diciendo tonterías ―. Resuelve entre dientes, tomando la salida fácil al no conocer otra.

― ¿Crees? ― Vuelve a reír ―. Podría ser, pero el asunto es que soy feliz ahora mismo. Y no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a vivir o vas a vivir tú, pero no quiero pensar en eso. En algún momento se volvió agotador estar imaginando cuándo van a terminar las cosas. Así que… vamos a quedarnos juntos esta noche y veamos caer las flores, ¿quieres?

Lo odia. Ésa es la verdad. Odia que tenga un motivo para hablar de la manera en la que habla. Odia que esté ahí, que lo bese y que lo haga caer en su estúpido juego. Odia que lo haga sentir que tiene la razón y que lo deje sin palabras. Odia que despierte en él sensaciones y sentimientos que había olvidado. Lo odia tanto que podría golpearlo en ese preciso momento.

― _I love you, Enji_ ― Susurra.

― ¿Sabes algo? ― Gruñe ―. Detesto cuando me hablas en inglés.

― Lo siento, Enji. Te amo ―. Repite, besando sus labios nuevamente ―. ¿Está mejor así?

― …sólo cierra la boca.

La risa de Toshinori vuelve a levantarse en medio de sus quejas. La casa y la noche han dejado de ser silenciosas. Poco a poco, las ramas de los árboles van quedando desnudas y el jardín se sume en los tonos claros de las flores del cerezo. Mañana será un nuevo día al que le seguirá otro. El tiempo seguirá pasando.

Pero, por unas horas, ha dejado de importarle.


End file.
